


Yellow Stained Throne

by Wickerling



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Omorashi, Other, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickerling/pseuds/Wickerling
Summary: Jschlatt pees on his throne during the festival and comes back at night to finish the job.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Yellow Stained Throne

Schlatt had just finished his boxing match without wetting himself. He felt piss sting at the tip of his cock. "Hold on, I gotta go pee," he announced to the crowd. Schlatt turned around and whipped his penis out of his suit. Hot piss immediately gushed out and splattered onto his black throne. The crowd and his advisors looked on in disgust. Schlatt couldn't care less, the feeling of such intense release was almost orgasmic. He let out a breathy moan as the stream reached an end, he was glad the mic didn't pick any of it up. It was only after he had shaken his cock to get the last bit of fluid out and tucked it in his pants that he realized how hard that piss had made him. He could feel it straining and throbbing, it ached to be let out. Schlatt still had to give his speech... He took in a shaky breath and started. It was a quick speech, but to Schlatt it felt like forever. With every breath in his cock begged to be touched.  
That night, Schlatt returned to the podium and his piss stained throne. No crowd this time. He hadn't pissed at all since the incident early that day. His bladder ached and he gave it a little push. He moaned at the feeling and his dick twitched in his pants. He couldn't wait any longer. He turned around and sat on the throne, right on his dried up piss. It made him feel dirty, it made him feel so hot. He unzipped his pants and pulled his eager cock out. It was still flaccid, despite how erotic Schlatt felt in this moment. He spread his legs and let his cock fall in-between his thighs. With a push on his bladder and a moan, he released. Piss streamed down on the podium and around the mic. In the cold night air it streamed a bit too. "Fuck yeah, you like that? You like watching your emperor piss all over your precious podium?" Schlatt moaned to himself. He imagined the seats were full of his subjects.  
The stream came to an end, his cock bobbed with the last few spurts. He rubbed the last drop off his sensitive slit and brought it to his nose. With the scent of piss filling his nose and the fantasy of voyeur in his mind he wanked his cock with abandon. He rubbed his glans to get a few more spurts of piss, and he felt himself close to cumming. He stood up and pulled his foreskin all the way down. Schlatt pointed his cock directly at the mic and with a few more strokes, he came all over the microphone. He moaned and continued stroking to ride his orgasm out. To finish this wonderfully erotic night off, he licked his cum off the mic, and blew a kiss to the audience of imaginary citizens.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've ever written, also the first NSFW I've ever written. I'd love any feedback!


End file.
